Venciendo Demonios
by Tina-NSfan
Summary: Snickers: one shot. ¿Qué pasaría si él ya estuviese cansado de sus celos? ¿Qué hay si él también siente celos? Cuando los demonios del pasado atacan, sólo dos palabras los pueden auyentar.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. ·Snif·

**A/N:** Bien, sé que tengo otra cosita pendiente por subir, pero no pude resistir hacer este one shot. Snickers. Angustia y Romance, el primero que escribo de estos géneros juntos, espero no fallar. La historia es inspirada en un caso real que vivo con dos amigos. Pero bueno, ellos no tendrán un final como el de esta historia. Todo lo contrario, si no mueren en el intento de finalizar esto. La escribí en clase de matemática el lunes pasado y bueno, me alegra haberlo terminado ese mismo día, si, yo también quedé impresionada. Ciertos problemas con el título, pero como siempre, mi super Sis Pals vino al rescate.

**Dedicatoria:** A Paly, como siempre. A Mai, aunque me haya abandonado sin decir palabra y por esas galletas de avena que, 'pronto' probará. A Laucha, en cualquier lugar que esté. A Mafer y su GSR en 24 minutos que voy a ir a leer ya mismo. A Sarita, porque tengo tiempo que no hablo con ella, y a Forencisfan, of course!

* * *

Su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin. Su inseguridad le asustaba más a él que a ella misma. La amaba. De eso estaba seguro y sabía que era correspondido por el sabor de cada uno de los besos que ella le daba. Cada uno más apasionado que el anterior.

Sara Sidle y Nick Stokes son novios desde hacen ya 4 meses.

Todo comenzó con una simple salida luego de uno de los casos más agotadores. Desayunos luego del trabajo y un par de películas en la casa de él y habían descubierto que el filtreo entre ambos no era más que amor negado. Noches desenfrenadas de pasión y besos a escondidas en el laboratorio los llevaron a donde están ahora.

Pero no todo es de pareja perfecta.

Sara, a pesar de lucir feliz y con un motivo para vivir cada día, el amor de Nick, sigue teniendo los temores de antes. Los demonios de su pasado siguen estando allí, por más que ambos hayan decidido hacer "auto-terapia", donde se contaban todos los secretos que los atormentaban, lloraban y se consolaban mutuamente. No había manera que ella evitara sentirse celosa de la camarera, de la amiga de la Universidad, de la misma Catherine y de cualquier otra mujer a la que él le regalase una simple sonrisa de cortesía.

Varias habían sido las peleas por el mismo tema.

Se gritaban, se calmaban y volvían a gritar. Ambos salían heridos aunque tratasen de ocultarlo. Ninguno quería una relación así pero estaban seguros de querer estar juntos. Sus demonios pasados eran tan similares que entendían perfectamente la forma de ser del otro ante cualquier situación.

El amor estaba, pero la inseguridad podía con el. Aunque lo negara, él también sentía celos. De Archie, Bobbie, de Grez, de cualquier oficial de policía que estuviese chequeándola en alguna escena y del mismo Gil Grissom. De él era de quien más temía. Le asustaba a muerte pensar que algún día se diera cuenta del error que había cometido al rechazarlo y ella cayera en sus brazos.

Cada una de sus lágrimas le partía en mil pedazos todo su ser.

Cada "Te Quiero" se registraba en su mente y allí lo almacenaba junto con su imagen para recordarla siempre cuando no estuviese con él.

- _"Ya está"_. Se dijo en su mente mientras tenía su discusión de la semana con ella. _"No la **quiero** perder. No la **puedo** perder"_ y así fue como sin tener segundos pensamientos, dijo las dos palabras que solo le había dicho en pensamientos.

- "Te amo". Casi fue un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara entre sus gritos.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" y más lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. _"De verdad fue lo que escuché o me escuché a mi misma pensarlo muy alto?"_

- "Te amo. Sara, te amo con todas mis fuerzas y no quiero permitir que cosas insignificantes como esto te alejen de mi. Te amo y te amaré cada día por quién eres y cómo eres. Con tus defectos y virtudes. Con tus gritos y tus risas. Te amo y nada de lo que pase me va a ser cambiar de parecer" Lo había dicho. Su alma estaba libre ahora y su corazón latiendo más fuerte de lo normal esperando su respuesta. Había puesto todo en juego. Todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, solo esperando la jugada de la casa. Era todo o nada.

Sara, por su parte, estaba en estado de shock. Paralizada frente a él. Su mente seguía registrando todas y cada una de las palabras que acabada de escuchar. Las mismas que solo en sus más preciados sueños era capaz de escuchar. Pero en especial las dos primeras. Eran las mismas dos palabras que decía cada vez que se iba, dejándola sola. Las mismas que un día dijo en voz alta mientras soñaba.

- "Te amo". Fueron tan suave su voz que ni ella misma se reconoció, pero tampoco le importó.

- "Si Sara, eso fue lo que dije. Te amo".

- "No… No. Quiero decir, yo también te amo Nick"

Y una sonrisa de extremo a extremo se formó en su masculino rostro.

Sara Sidle lo amaba de vuelta. Sus demonios seguían en ella y estaba luchando por mantenerlos bajo perfil.

- "Te amo muchísimo" y corrió hacia ella y la alzó entre sus brazos. "Juntos lo haremos, yo estaré aquí y _nunca_ te dejaré sola"

La colocó nuevamente en el suelo y sin quitar los brazos de su torso, se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Pro primera vez fue distinto. Fue dulce y suave. _"Sin duda alguna es amor"_ pensaron ambos. Sus demonios seguían allí, saliendo cada día, pero se tenían el uno al otro para ayudar a combatirlos, ser felices y hacer feliz al otro.

Sin duda alguna era amor.

* * *

Nunca me ha gustado terminar mis historias con FIN... Se supone que eso no pasa... La historia sigue, en algún lugar de mi mente, pero en fin... Espero les haya gustado. Reviews serán muy, muy, muy apreciados. No saben la alegría que me da al ver una nueva notificación en mi bandeja de correo. Espero subir alguna otra historia pronto! 

Kisses a lot!  
**Tina.**


End file.
